


Глазница

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Comedy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хмури обнаруживается необычный талант.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глазница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Socket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53301) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



Первой ошибкой было оспорить бредовое заявление пьяного Хмури, будто тот может одновременно делать минет и петь «Боже, храни королеву». Второй ошибкой стало позволить свечам погаснуть. Третью же – и худшую – ошибку он совершил, когда, закатывая от удовольствия глаза, взглянул на залитую лунным светом тумбочку и заметил, что именно плавает в стакане с водой, – а потом посмотрел вниз…


End file.
